sunset in october
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: Ia menikmati Kieren yang begitu fokus saat mensketsa. Memberinya banyak waktu untuk memandangi kekasihnya yang bersinar bermandikan cahaya jingga. [Untuk event ROMAN TANPA KATA CINTA. Positif Siren].


Disclaimer: In The Flesh (c) BBC. Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil selain kepuasan pribadi.

Tribute untuk event **ROMAN TANPA KATA CINTA** di FB.

* * *

><p>"Kieren, hati-hati."<p>

Simon berhasil memegang lengan atas Kieren tepat waktu. Beruntung hanya batu-batuan kecil yang jatuh meluncuri jurang. Kieren hanya mengerucutkan bibir sambil membelalakkan mata. Ia kemudian tersenyum lembut seraya berkata, "Terima kasih, Simon." Lalu meninggalkan Simon dan berlari menuju bukit.

Kalau hanya Simon manusia biasa, maka wajahnya pasti akan tersipu. Sayangnya dia (Kieren juga) adalah penderita sindrom Setengah Mati, tidak ada darah yang mengalir di nadi mereka.

Kieren berlari kecil. Syalnya berayun tersapu angin akhir musim gugur. Mereka tidak bisa merasakan dinginnya tusukan angin akhir Oktober, namun mereka tetap memakai syal agar membaur dengan masyarakat sekitar. Tas peralatan gambar Kieren terbuka dan hampir memuntahkan semua isinya karena terguncang. Simon sudah berkali-kali memperingatkan Kieren agar menutup resleting tasnya. Yang bersangkutan hanya mengabaikan nasehatnya bak angin lalu.

(Kieren baru mengindahkan sarannya nanti saat semua alat gambarnya terjatuh. Kieren akan menggerutu, lalu menyalahkan Simon yang harusnya lebih memaksanya. Simon nanti hanya akan tertawa kecil, lalu membantu Kieren membereskan alat gambarnya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Simon selalu begitu, terlalu tolerir pada semua perbuatan Kieren. Jem bahkan terkadang sebal sendiri melihatnya).

Kieren mengeluarkan semua alat sketsanya—buku gambar A4 di tangan kanan, pensil 2B di tangan kiri, dan sekotak pensil 3B, 4B, 5B dan B lainnya di dekat kaki kirinya. Wajahnya nampak berseri-seri. Sudah pasti ia senang dengan pemandangan di hadapannya saat ini.

"Duduk di sampingku, Simon! Mataharinya indah!"

Simon mengambil tempat di kanan Kieren tanpa banyak kata lagi.

Kieren langsung tenggelam dalam sketsanya. Tangannya menari-nari di atas kertas, mencoba menangkap keindahan matahari terbenam di hadapannya. Sesekali ia menghapus, lalu menggambar di tempat yang sama dengan garis yang mirip, lalu menghapusnya lagi dengan telunjuknya dan membuatnya menjadi abu-abu (Simon tidak mengerti apa yang Kieren lakukan. Kieren anak seni jadi dia tidak akan berkomentar banyak). Simon seakan dilupakan eksistensinya begitu saja, namun Simon tidak keberatan. Ia menikmati Kieren yang begitu fokus saat mensketsa. Memberinya banyak waktu untuk memandangi kekasihnya yang bersinar bermandikan cahaya jingga.

"Simon, ambilkan pensil warnaku yang berwarna oranye kekuningan."

Simon memberikan pensil yang diminta Kieren. Kieren langsung menorehkan arang pensiknya tanpa mengecek terlebih dahulu. Ia tahu Simon akan mengambilkan yang ia pinta tanpa salah.

"Simon, duduk di depanku."

Simon hendak bertanya, tapi air muka Kieren berkata bahwa ia harus cepat sebelum momennya hilang.

"Agak geser ke kiri sedikit—iya stop. Oke, duduk di situ. Kalau bisa posenya seperti sedang merindukan sesuatu."

Simon menurut. Ia duduk bersila dengan sorot mata ke arah cakrawala. Pose sedang merindukan sesuatu? Ia langsung memikirkan ibunya. Ibunya yang cantik. Yang lembut. Yang ia bunuh saat ia masih belum diobati. Lalu Simon teringat Amy. Amy yang cantik, Amy yang malang. Simon bahkan belum sempat meminta maaf padanya karena telah mengkhianati perasaan tulus Amy kepadanya.

Lalu Simon melirik ke arah Kieren. Kieren_nya_ yang cantiknya melebihi cantiknya matahari terbenam.

Simon tahu bahwa Kieren selalu menyukai pemandangan saat matahari terbenam. Kieren bilang, setiap ia memandang matahari yang terbenam, ia merasa seakan-akan jiwanya ikut terhisap saat menatapnya. Seperti sebuah obsesi yang tidak sehat. Kieren merasa matahari adalah _muse_-nya yang selalu memberinya inspirasi. Saat Kieren senang, ia melihat matahari terbenam. Saat ia marah, ia melihat matahari terbenam. Saat ia sedih karena kehilangan Rick, ia melihat matahari terbenam.

(Lalu saat Simon menghilang, Kieren _berlari _ke matahari terbenam. Meneriakkan namanya, berharap Simon membalas, lalu mendekapnya, lalu bilang _"Hei, aku di sini. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Aku di sini untukmu.")._

"Kau kenapa?"

Simon tersadar dari lamunannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, kau selalu punya tatapan seperti itu setiap menggambar matahari terbenam."

Kieren buru-buru mengalihkan wajahnya. "Bukan salahku kalau tertarik pada sesuatu yang cantik."

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Aku pun begitu. Buktinya aku tertarik padamu."

Kieren tertawa. "Kau itu ya!" Kieren bangkit lalu mendekati Simon. "Kau harus berhenti bersikap seperti itu! Aneh tahu!"

"Bersikap seperti apa?"

"Bersikap seakan-akan aku adalah Mesiah yang akan menyelamatkan dunia!" Kieren berseru. "_Seriously_, Simon. Berhenti melihatku seakan-akan aku orang yang spesial."

"Tapi kau itu spesial, Kieren. Bagiku." Simon menggenggam tangan Kieren, lalu mengecupnya. Sekali. Dua kali. "Kau cantik, Kieren. Bahkan tanpa sinar matahari terbenam yang memandikanmu."

"Ya, ya, ya. Kau bilang itu minggu terakhir kita ke sini, tampan." Kieren terkikik. "Aku sudah selesai mensketsa. Ayo kita pulang." Kieren kembali menjauhinya, kali ini untuk membereskan alat-alat gambarnya yang ia biarkan berceceran di rerumputan.

Simon memperhatikan sekitar sambil menunggu Kieren beres-beres. Sadar bahwa angin semakin kencang, Simon melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya ke Kieren.

"Kemana sifat 'kita-harus-bangga-sebagai-_undead-_ dan-tidak-berperilaku-seperti-manusia-biasa'mu itu?"

"Terbenam bersama matahari." Jawab Simon. Kieren ingin tertawa. "Lagipula aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sifat orang awam di saat seperti ini. Kupikir itu akan membuatmu senang."

Bibir Kieren menempel pada bibir Simon. "Aku menghargai itu. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Kieren menggendong tasnya. Bersama-sama, ia dan Simon berjalan beriringan, dengan tangan yang saling bertautan, menembus dinginnya angin akhir Oktober yang menusuk, dan sinar mentari terbenam yang mulai memudar tertelan malam.

—_Fin _


End file.
